Oculto y Hermoso
by Shingryu Inazuma
Summary: He aqui mi primer intento de slash en HP, es de mi super pareja preferida BlaiseRon . Soy tan mala para los sumary que mejor lo dejo ahi.


_**Hoa, ¿cómo estan? Espero que bien. Soy Shingryu Inazuma y bueno, este es mi primer intento de slash de Harry Potter, como ya dije es un Blaise/Ron y es que... me encanta esa pareja eje.**_

_**Bien se los dejo.**_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.OO.O.O.O.OO.O.O.OO.O.O.O.O.OO.O 

**_Oculto y Hermoso_**  
_Por Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma_

**_La mas bella historia que se pueda contar, lleva escrito el dolor que produce un amor que nadie entenderá.  
_**  
La noche caia sobre el castilo de magia y hechiceria de Howarts. En una sala oculta de miradas indiscretas, dos cuerpos se hallaban entrelazados despues de que sus almas se fundieran en un acto de amor y pasión como solo dos jovenes amantes como ellos podian expresar.  
Dos miradas profundas, azul y castaña se observaban intensamente. Siempre era asi, ocultandose de todo y de todos, eso no estaba bien. No a los ojos de los demas, por que para ellos eso era unico, era perfecto.

**_Siempre todo a escondidas, siempre mirando atrás..._**

Era una habitación en lo profundo de las mazmorras era el escondite de estos dos alumnos. Era casi imposible verse de otra manera. uno de Slytherin y el otro de Gryffindor, ¿habia mas rivalidad que aquella? Si, si la habia. La rivalidad que llevaban sus dos mejores amigos.  
Pero aun en silencio, aun cuando toda la habitación estaba sumida en tinieblas, ellos seguian observandose, ellos seguian amandose. Por que asi seria siempre, por que ellos no renunciarian a eso tan especial que ambos tenian. Por que lo de ellos era puro, era hermoso, era lo unico que los ayudaria cuando la oscuridad cayera sobre todos, lo unico que los salvaria de caer tambien.  
**_  
Solo la oscuridad puede ser nuestro hogar, donde crecerá este amor..._**

Por que asi deberian seguir, ese era el camino que habian decidido recorrer, por que sabian que era el unico que podrian recorrer juntos. Aun recordaban como habia comenzado todo. Cuando el pelirrojo fue castigado en pociones ( que raro!) y Blaise Zabini habia sido designado por el profesor para vigilarlo, y vaya que lo hizo! Nunca supieron como fue que de un momento a otro ambos estaban sobre el escritorio de Snape comiendose a besos (O.O ¿comiendose?) solo que cuando el castigo terminó, una mirada bastó para saber que nadie se enteraria y que eso no acabaría.  
Nadie lo aceptaria, no podrian. Era sencillamente aberrante que dos hombres se amaran, era algo inmoral. Todo era tan pateticamente complicado, tan horriblemente confuso pero tan placentero y adictivo. ¿Acaso dejarian esa felicidad por los prejuicios ajenos, por cosas en las que ellos no creian? No, por que lo suyo era importante e iba mas allá de sus amigos, de la sociedad, de todo. Era suyo y no lo cambiarían por nada.

**_No, no quiero mas clases de falsa moral, que nadie es culpable por amar.  
En mi pecho no late la razón, solo el mas sincero y puro amor._**

Otra vez uno sobre otro, fundiendose en un apasionado beso, mientras sus manos recorrian la extensión del cuerpo ajeno. Se acariciaban, se mimaban, se exploraban y se fundían, con la esperanza de no separase otra vez, de no despertar en la mañana y saberse uno en una mazmorra y el otro en una torre. Que irónico, hasta en eso estaban separados. pero no importaba por que otra vez sus cuerpos estaban unidos, otra vez ese insoportable calor, esos gemidos amortiguados por los besos desenfrenados que se daban. Otra vez las embestidas suaves y profundas, para que todo fuera eterno, para continuarlo por siempre. Otra vez el olvidarse de todo, de los amigos, de los enemigos, de la escuela, la guerra y el mundo.  
**_  
No hay mar en el mundo ni fuerza capaz que pueda este fuego apagar._**

Una ultima embestida y la llegada a ese climax tan deseado, ese que solo le podia otorgar el otro. Una ultima mirada y un abrazo para quedar juntos en la cama, controlando la respiracion, tratando, quizas en vano, de tranquilizar el agitado latir de sus corazones.  
Pronto, la guerra estallaría. Pronto, ya no habria un lugar seguro en el cual estar. Pronto, demasiado pronto. Pero no significaba nada, no para ellos. Por que ellos vivirian, sobrevivirian, y cuando eso sucediera, se irian lejos, juntos y no mirarian nunca hacia atras. Si eso estaba bien o mal, no les importaba. ese era el modo que ellos habain escogido para vivir y pronto acabaria, en poco tiempo estarian juntos y ya no se esconderian, solo era cuestión de esperar... y de luchar.  
**_  
Solo el tiempo puede se rnuestro juez. Te quise, quiero y querré._**

Otro dia mas, para la colección. Dias de mascaras y falsedades. De miradas de amor y ternura ocultas en sus expresiones de deprecio y odio. Dias en los que... oh casualidad!... les tocaba juntos en clases de pociones, y de repente sus manos se tocaban sin querer.  
Y era llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones y llorar en silencio, sufrir por dentro. El saber al ser amado tan cerca pero tan lejos, tan juntos pero tan separados.  
Era secar esas lagrimas y preguntarse por que estaba tan mal lo que ellos tenian, preguntarse por que no podian solo... aceptarlo. Era soñar con tener al otro una y otra vez en sus brazos. Era entonces sonreir y sentir el corazón latir mas rapido invadido por esa felicidad inmensa de saber que en otro lugar, otra persona pensaba en uno dedicandole todos sus sentimientos.

**_Que dificil lo nuestro, que bonito a la vez. Es tan duro tener que buscar los por qués a esta situación._**

Solo algunas noches a la semana se podian ver, pero no esa noche, asi que mientras todos los Gryffindors se hallaban en la sala comun de su casa haciendo cada cual lo suyo, un pelirrojo miraba por la ventana con expresión totalmente perdida. Sus amigos mas cercanos habian estado tratando de llamar su atencion pero nada habian logrado hasta ahora. Ronald Weasley se mantuvo distante de todos hasta que finalmente se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Sus dos mejores amigos lo miraron extrañados y preguntaron si algo le pasaba mas no obtuvieron respuesta alguna del taheño.

Ya era entrada la noche y se hallaba casi dormido cuando sintió un peso sobre él por lo que abrió los ojos alarmados y encontró unos ojos claros que lo onservaban atentamente mientra suna mano cubria su boca evitando que algun sonido saliera de ella. Cuando finalmente reconoció a la persona sobre él, se relajó y la mano que lo silenciaba cedió permitiendole hablar.

-Blaise...¿que haces aqui?- murmuró en voz baja para evitar despertar a alguien. Por toda respuesta el moreno puso un hechizo silenciador en la cama y tambien hechizó las cortinas que cubrian la cama del pelirrojo para evitar que alguien de afura las abriera y finalmente contestó  
-Se que quedamos en vernos solo en nuestro "escondite" pero queria estar contigo hoy y no me importa ya nada mas- Estaba un poco dudoso por la reacción de su amante, pues era seguro que se enojaria o se asustaria por el temor a ser descubiertos.  
Sin embargo, Ron solo pudo sonreir y permitir que sus ojos se llenaran levemente de lagrimas. Besó al Slytherin y fue correspondido suavemente. Luego ambos se acostaron juntos, observandose como cada vez que estaban el uno junto al otro.

**_Con mi vida daré solo el brazo a torcer, bien lo sabes... mi amor._**

Y una vez mas, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, la ultima mirada bastó para saber que ya faltaba poco, que todos aquellos planes que habian hecho para su futuro se cumplirian pronto. Que solo era custión de esperar... eso si, de hacerlo juntos.

**_Owari_**

_**0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**_

Bueno, Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que yo creo que quedó bonito, aunque un poco raro, peor yo no opino jeje.

_Una review si no les molesta, nos vemos_

_**Shingryu san**_


End file.
